Don't stop the knight
by MICH-KR3000
Summary: One-shot these story would be mostly KITT's POV diring the last events of the episode "Don't stop the Knight" and begining of "Day turns into knight" (may continue till the end of Day turns into knight if posotive feedback)


**Well so this was a random idea i got while watching this episode and i decided to give it a try as a sotory so...here it comes**

**DON'T STOP THE KNIGHT**

**MISSING SCENES**

After running from place to place to get the x-ray and hafnium box Mike and KITT had finally received the coordinates in which Stevens was hiding the ambassador. they knew about the electro magnetic shield covering the property, meaning that both would had to remain in the dark until they where out. at the moment the AI and his driver where moving trough the empty road that lead to the sugar mill

"Michael we will be in range in less than a minute, we'll most likely loose contact as soon as you enter the property"

"Got it, you ready?"

"Yes, still, due to the nature of your plan i am compelled to ask. What happens if the elements do not come together as you predicted?"

"Then we'll have to go to the backup plan"

"I thought we concluded that backup plans are ineffective"

"That's why we better get this right" Mike started preparing his gun "on my mark. Three...two...one...now!"

KITT shot his laser to the drone that was flying overhead as Mike jumped out of the car, rolling to the side of the road and falling the weeds looking for cover. KITT closed his door kept driving continuously pulling scans to keep track of Mike's movements until he was finally in the field's range. the AI turned to the road ahead of him, in under a half a mile there could be a smaller road entering the property, he tried scanning whet was inside but was unable to get something clear

He took the turn and entered trough an open fence, he could feel the SSC monitoring his movements, he knew that we was going to be in the shield's range in under a minute, e had to get ready for anything that could come at him. the SSC opened a line with him as he kept moving further into the property

"KITT we've lost contact with mike, we're probably gonna loose contact with you. You need to hold on until Carrie gets there"

"I understand Dr. Grayman" He kept moving until he spotted three men standing around the corner the small building he was about to pass. deciding that it would be useful for the SSC to know everything they could he decided to inform them he had found Stevens "Dr. Grayman?...Dr. Grayman?" no answer, he checked for his communication link and found it was now being blocked by the shield, the SSC was now completely blind to what was going on...

he drove up until he was directly in front of the three approaching men, Stevens being one of them. he got closer to him with a huge grin on his face

"Mike!...my man" he got closer to KITT "so nice to see you...sort of... Now i want you to follow us into this warehouse, and you're gonna stop your car and then you're gonna get out. You understand?"

KITT only blinked his lights as an affirmative, he couldn't let them know about him, not a chance.

Stevens only nodded "Talkative guy. Follow me" He turned around and started to walk away followed by his two men, a few steps later he glanced back at him "Nice lights"

KITT followed him to a much larger building, at the far end of it, a double set of large doors laid open, he guessed it was there where he was going to go. and he was right. Stevens entered and signaled him to do the same, not wanting something to happen behind his back and in case of an emergency KITT turned around and reversed into the garage-like room finally stopping as Stevens stood in front oh him and the doors closed

"Okay, time to get out"

KITT started to scan the other two men behind Stevens getting their names and information, he needed to send this to the SSC asap. he accessed his communications and started to fiddle with the controls and strength to try and break trough the electro magnetic field "Dr Grayman?...Michael?..." neither of them responded. he had to find a way of communicating with either of them, especially Michael, he was somewhere a property that was kept under constant surveillance by multiple search parties, he could be harmed or worst...

a knock on his window pulled him out of his thoughts. Mike was probably okay, he had to find a way to stall Stevens for at least a while longer, until he was sure Mike was safe and had rescued the ambassador, but Stevens really didn't look like the kind of patient people. he knocked on his window again "Mike...I'm still waiting" He had to do something and fast. Stevens stated pacing next to him for a few more seconds before turning bac to look at the darkened window

"Okay Mike this just stopped being funny...Open the door!...open the!- what am I talking to myself?"

KITT couldn't help but smile at the statement as the terrorist stared blankly at his window. all joking aside, he had to get moving...he needed to find a way to stall Stevens and fast

"Mike!"

that's when it hit him, he opened his database's voice identity simulation to look for Mike's, he had to have at least one phrase that would help him in his current state, it took him a minute to find his driver's amongst all the foundation's personal but he managed. in mere seconds he scanned the data and found something that he hoped would serve his purpose

"Okay, that's it." Stevens started "You won't get out of the car? I'm bringing Olara right now and put a bullet in her he-"

"Hang on pal"

Silence..."Say what?"

"Hang on pal" KITT repeated

"Hang on pal?"

"I said: hand on pal" Stevens let out a chuckle looking at his other men and then back at KITT "you said-. Nobody says 'hang on pal' to me!" He said angrily hitting KITT's windshield. it did little to no damage to KITT, but he was not really expecting to get that response, but then again he had no other choice, considering his circumstances. he stayed silent looking for any signs that Stevens had calmed down, but instead got a slightly shocked expression from him as he looked to the other two

"When was the last time you heard from the others?"

Oh no...

the two men exchanged a look and shrugged before looking back at Stevens, his expression changed from shocked to angry in a matter of seconds as he turned around to grab his gun and stormed out of the room...he knew.

silently he hoped that by the time Mike had retrieved Olara and exited the warehouse, if he had done that Stevens would probably come back empty-handed and it would be his chance to get out and look for Mike. unfortunately he had no such luck. Stevens came back in minutes with two other members of his staff holding back Mike and Olara, his driver's expression said it all, he ha let him down...

"I gotta tell you mike" Stevens started, still walking towards KITT with Mike and Olara in tow "while i do not like your deception, i do respect your tenacity" they stop "Now open the door and give me my stuff"

Olara then interrupts "Don't he's a terrorist"

"Oh, yeah, I'm a terrorist. Good call" he signals to Michael to open the door but he just looks away from him "All right we're gonna do it a different way. You don't give me my stuff" he pulls out a gun towards olara's head "gonna pop her" Mike then looked at Olara and back at KITT with a defeated, yet angry, expression

"open the doors and trunk"

Was he serious?, did he really wanted to expose him...should he obey or simply wait until he had to open the door himself?...at the end it was mostly a one sided decision. KITT opened his doors and trunk smoothly, looking back at Steven's men watching them so that they didn't do anything unexpected

Steven just laughed at the gesture "wow... A voice activated talking car" he looks at his men "you guys know what to do. Hafnium's in the trunk, machine's in the back"

Stevens started to circle Mike and Olara with his gun still out pointing at them, occasionally looking back at KITT, his men started to put together the device and in a minute it was ready to be activated. he got closer to it and started to plug in some cables

this time curiosity beat Mike "Who's it for

"What you mean the bomb?. Oh well, that's the great part about this whole thing Mike, it's really funny" he starts to fiddle with the controls "the bomb. Is. For...you" he smiled widely at both as shrugging as the bomb got was activated, Olara and Mike shared a glance

as soon as the bomb was starting to get together, KITT used all he could to get as much information from it as he could, but at the end it was not much, so far he had detected several triggers that could be easily go off in an accident. the bomb's range was larger than he had expected, he wondered for a second what would be Steven's target for a bomb of such magnitude...he had gone so deep in though tat he didn't quite heard what the terrorist had said, but he could see the shocked looks on Michael and Olara's faces, something had happened. before he could even start to guess Stevens started to talk again

"Okay so...this is how everything's gonna go. While i hang on to Olara, you are going to get into this car now and get it to a hundred miler per hour" Wait what? KITT thought "And from that point on you keep it a a hundred, hundred and five, and then you just stay on that road head north" things didn't made much sense to KITT until two of the henchmen carried th bomb and placed on his trunk, slamming the door shut... now he was in big trouble

"Why a hundred?" Mike asked

"Oh this is really funny. Actually i was gonna say fifty" he looked at KITT "but then i just saw this car dude!, you know? And i was like 'you gotta take advantage of the speed' you know?. Oh and by the way if you get off course, I'll know from the boom's GPS...and then Olara dies. And hello genocide!"

"You are insane" Olara i said glaring at him

"Yes i know. but it gets better, just wait." He looks at Mike "so if you go under a hundred miles per hour then the bomb automatically explodes. Got it?. Great good"

"You'll never get away with this"

"Do they...teach you guys to say that somewhere?. Twelve seconds"

Olara looks at Mike pleadingly "Mike go. Please"

He started to move towards KITT, opening the door, he looked back at Olara before getting inside

"I'll find you" he looks at Stevens "you too" he finished getting back inside KITT

"Umm yeah. Buckle up safely, nine seconds" Stevens said closing KITT's door

KITT was glad to finally see that Michael was unharmed, but as one problem got solved, another arouse, he had a bomb who's blast he knew he wouldn't be able to contain inside his trunk. as the door was closed KITT started his engine, he saw Mike take the wheel and decided to give him control until he sais he wanted him to take it. the doors opened and he started to accelerate, he floored it once he was out of the room fighting for grip on the dirt covered road, once he reached a hundred miles per our KITT sat a small block that would automatically accelerate the car if he got close to dropping from a hundred, it was not much, but it could save them. Mike pulled up his digital speedometer on the windshield and kept looking at the road as finally he received a signal from the SSC

"carrier's about to get there Mike what's going on?" Dr. Grayman asked

"Stevens has Olara, KITT's got a bomb in his trunk and i have to stay above a hundred or everything blows up"

The rest of the conversation fell deaf for KITT he was focusing on the road ahead of them, he had his scanners at their maximum range to detect even the slightest movement, at their speed even the slightest bump could lead to some serious effects. shortly after the link with the SSC was cut, he felt another link being opened. he looked at the video feed to find that the warehouse they had just been in had been blown up completely. another link was then opened showing Dr. Grayman

"Mike, what's happening?"

"The warehouse where they've been holding the ambassador just blew up, I think Carrie and our people are down"

"Any idea what your destination is?"

"No, Stevens told me to travel north and stay above a hundred"

"we're on it mike"

after the line was cut KITT looked at his driver, he could feel the mood was grim, he knew Carrie and her team where inside by the time it exploded, and the chances of anyone surviving a blast of that magnitude where, as much as he hated to admit it, close to none. he silently hoped for her to be okay. the results of one of his scanners

"Michael, satellite imagery is showing a blockage in the road ahead"

"you serious?, we've been on the road for about five minutes...take out everything on the touchscreen except for my speed"

"Would you like me to drive?"

"Sorry KITT. You're programmed with too many safety protocols. You slow down to avoid a pedestrian that bomb will blow...go to attack mode...and, can you give me lights and sirens?"

"Would this suffice?"

KITT quickly prepared the algorithm for his transformation protocol combining his police cruiser with the attack mode. he activated his sirens as he entered an area with more traffic

"KITT, this is awesome"

"A good idea. But I'm afraid the block ahead is a result of a construction zone merge to a single lane"

"Cars have no where to go..."

"And neither would we"

KITT looked back at his scanners and satellite images to look for an alternative road that could take them trough the blockage without getting off course, but there was rally no other way to get out. suddenly he heard police sirens approaching and looking back he saw a cop following them on a motorcycle

"Where were you on that one super car?!"

"Sorry Michael, he was hidden quite well"

"Well hope this guy can drive because this is about to get ugly"

KITT approached the area where the blockage started, waving trough cars and workers that managed to jump out of the way, KITT couldn't help but flinch as the waved trough the machines nearly hitting more than one worker. he heard Mike shouting and apologizing to the stunned people that jumped out of the way

the cop was now using his speakers to call their attention "Pull over!"

"I always wanted to elude the cops on a high speed chase" Mike said with a smile, occasionally looking back at the cop "just not quite like this"

"I do not understand your enjoyment in breaking the law"

"Speeding is fun"

"Is it fun that there is an unpassable obstruction ahead?"

"Binocular enhance"

KITT popped the image of a large truck dumping dirt ahead on his windshield, there was no way out of this one...right?

Mike looked at the truck and then back at the road, a serious expression on his face "You know what this calls for"

"I do"

"Would the cop be okay?"

"He should be fine"

"I guess that'll have to do...turbo boost"

Without even a word KITT charged his turbo boost, gathering the strength he needed to jump over the large truck. in seconds he let the pressure escape, aiming it at the streets underneath, jumping just enough to avoid hitting the truck. behind him the cop abruptly stepped on the breaks making his motorcycle flip, sending him sliding trough the pavement

KITT landed with a hard thud that made him flinch, the street where he landed had a slight elevation that he hadn't noticed and his landing was everything but soft. he looked at the digital speedometer to see that his limitator was doing it's work keeping their speed above a hundred, but he still had to remind Mike

"Remember you must stay above a hundred miles per hour"

"Yeah you honestly thing I've forgotten?!...any more obstacle coming up?, funeral processions, circus trains...dog crossings?"

"Not immediately" he scanned the area surrounding them "But there will be numerous obstacles in the next fifty miles"

"KITT. We're gonna ditch this bomb, find Stevens and get Olara back you with that?"

"Yes I'm with it"

Mike nodded before looking back to the road. they where going to stop Stevens and take Olara to the negotiations, and that, was a must


End file.
